Jafar (Disney)
Jafar is the main villain in the Disney movies:'' Aladdin'', and its sequel The Return of Jafar. He was voiced by Jonathan Freeman. Physical Appearance Jafar's physical appearence is similar to that of Ming the Merciless. He is tall, thin, and almost always depicted in flowing robes of black, dark red and other moody colors. Jafar has a pet parrot named Iago, who switched sides in The Return of Jafar. Jafar carries a cobra-head staff, which he uses for his sorcery. Movies/Other Appearances ''Aladdin'' In the movie, Jafar sought the Genie's lamp, so that he can become the sultan of Agrabah. He was original the royal vizier of the sultan, trying to do what ever it takes to become sultan himself. Iago, convinced him to marry Jasmine so he could be sultan, and when they were married, Jafar would toss both the sultan and Jasmine off a cliff. When Prince Ali-Ababwa (Aladdin in disguise) came to marry Jasmine, Jafar tried to drown the prince so he wouldn't get in his way. When finally aquiring the lamp, his first wish was to be sultan, his second wish; to become the world's most powerful sorcerer, and his third and final wish; to be an all-powerful genie himself. In his last wish, Aladdin tricks him into wishing to become a genie by saying "The genie has more po .]]wer than you'll ever have!" When he becomes a genie, he becomes trapped in his own magic lamp along with his evil sidekick, Iago. ''Return of Jafar'' In Return of Jafar, he is released from his lamp by Abis Mal and attempts to take revenge, by framing Aladdin, and then have him executed. During the final fight, all of the heroes are either knocked out or unavaliable, it looked like Jafar was going to finally get rid of Aladdin and the others, however, Iago betrayed him and attempted to attack Jafar. Jafar managed to hit Iago and nearly killed him, but Iago managed to muster up some strength and kick Jafar's lamp into the lava, destroying the lamp, and seemingly killing Jafar. ''Hercules and the Arabian Night'' In Hercules and the Arabian Night',''' he is temporarily revived by Hades, Lord of the Dead and Hercules' archenemy. They attempt to beat the heroes but they lose and Jafar is killed for good when he is dragged to the bottom of The River Styx after his new staff is destroyed. Mickey's House of Villains In the movie ''House of Villains, the House of Mouse is taken over by the many Disney villains, led by Jafar, but he is defeated when he is sucked into the lamp. ''Kingdom Hearts'' and Kingdom Hearts 2 Jafar's also appears as a boss in both Kingdom Hearts ''and ''Kingdom Hearts 2. He serves as one of the main villains in Maleficent's team. Trivia *Jafar is considered to be one of Disney's most popular, and evil villains of all time, right behind or even sometimes in front of Maleficent. He is described as very dark, tall, gloomy, and has a laughter only a true villain can produce. *Jafar also has a twin sister named Nasira. Category:Disney Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Usurper Category:Evil Ruler Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Hypnotists Category:Singing Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Sadists Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Top 30 Disney Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Comedic Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Siblings Category:Master Manipulator Category:Alchemists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Size-Shifter Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Outright Villains Category:Wizards Category:Charismatic villain Category:Important Category:Successful Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Male Villians Category:Mastermind Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Male Villians Category:Sorcerers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Corrupting Influence